The Meeting
by InNeedOfSaving
Summary: Set at the end of season 1. Yeah, I'm behind, but I just started watching. The meeting told through Addison's, Derek's, and Meredith's eyes.


**AN: Hi everyone! I'm new to this fandom, though I have been writing in others (Harry Potter, Star Wars, Superman/Smallville) for some time. Just this semester, I discovered the complete awesomeness of **_**Grey's Anatomy**_** and have just starting trying to catch up. Currently, I'm just a few episodes into season 2, so sorry if I have some characterizations wrong. I only have what I know to work with. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

**This story takes place at the end of season 1, the meeting as told through Addison's, Derek's, and Meredith's eyes.**

5-10-07

_What an idiot!_

I see him standing there with a skinny blonde, talking and smiling. And that look in his eyes as he looks at her…

_I know that look. He used to give _me_ that look. He's only been gone two months. Is that even long enough? Could he really have tossed me aside and forgotten about me so easily?_

But there's only one reason why he'd be smiling at her like that. He then reaches over and helps her adjust her coat as she watches him with adoring eyes and pulls her hair out of the way.

_If she only knew. Well, she will soon enough._

Then he grabs his briefcase, turns around, and meets my eyes with something of a horrified expression. His smile from looking at her, whoever she is, quickly fades into open-mouthed surprise.

_This should be interesting_, I think as I walk over to greet my husband and his new bimbo.

He reaches over and places a hand on her arm, saying something softly, probably some sort of apology. Poor thing. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

I stop in front of him and rest my hand on my hip, locking him with a gaze I'm sure he knows to read as, "Explain yourself out of _this_ one, buddy."

"Addison," he says, smiling a joyless smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, you'd know if you bothered to return any one of my phone calls," I retort, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

Through with him, I turn my attention to the blonde. Extending my hand, I introduce myself with a smile. "Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd."

She takes my hand and at hearing my name, she just stares at me blankly and numbly moves her arm up and down.

"Shepherd?" she asks, her voice cracking. She's looking at me, but I know that she directed the question toward Derek. She wants him to tell her anything but what she's thinking.

I chuckle softly, releasing her hand and pointing my finger. "And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband." And just to further clarify, I indicate Derek with my finger as well.

Her face is priceless as realization dawns. I look at Derek, smiling incredulously. _You didn't tell her. Of course not. Why should you?_

He sees my amusement, but all he can do is nod his head, as if saying, "Of course you had to go and do this." _Why yes, Derek, I did. You should know that running away will not solve your problems, and now you've dragged this pretty little girl into them. Good job._

_What an idiot!_

That's the first thing I can think when I turn around and see _her_ staring at me from across the lobby, the look on her face a mixture of sadness and amusement. All breath leaves my lungs and my mind immediately kicks into overdrive, trying to think of what I should tell Meredith. Then she starts sauntering over, a smirk on her face as if she's going to enjoy the very awkward moment about to happen. And she probably is.

I do the only thing I can think to do in the short time before she joins us: I turn to Meredith and put my hand on her arm, saying, "Meredith, I am so sorry."

Her face falls as she turns to follow my gaze toward the woman now approaching us. She stops in front of us, rests her hand on her left hip, and sets me with an intense look.

"Addison," I say, "what are you doing here?"

Her smirk fades into slight annoyance. "Well, you'd know if you bothered to return any one of my phone calls," she replies, waving her umbrella for emphasis.

I smirk in response. _Why should I? You're the one who wronged me. I'm through with this, with you, but you can't seem to understand that, can you?_

Then she extends her hand toward Meredith. "Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd," she says as Meredith takes her hand.

Meredith shakes it blankly. "Shepherd?" she asks weakly. She's still looking at Addison, but I know that she was asking me, desperate for any explanation besides the obvious.

Chuckling, Addison lets go of her hand and points at her. "And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband." Then she points over at me, as if she could be talking about anyone else in this happy little group.

I can't bear to see the look on Meredith's face as realization dawns. I look back at Addison, knowing that I'm screwed. I start nodding. _Yep, you're enjoying the hell out of this, aren't you?_

_What an idiot!_

"Shepherd?" I ask, all my strength leaving my body. _'Addison Shepherd.' Maybe she's a sister or an aunt. Derek, please don't tell me that what I'm thinking is true…_

She takes back her hand, chuckling, and points at me. "And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband."

_Husband. Of course. How did I not realize it? The secrecy, the reluctance to tell me anything about himself or his past or why he moved._

I can't look at her triumphant face anymore. My eyes slowly drift away from hers as she looks at Derek with great amusement. I look up at him also, and he's meeting her gaze with incredulity, yet somehow he doesn't seem surprised.

_Of course not. He's known the woman for God knows how long. He must know all her tricks and everything she's capable of doing._

Then he looks back at me and tries to explain. I hold up my hand.

"I have to go," I say, still avoiding both their eyes. I turn and leave the hospital.

"Meredith!" he calls after me. I just walk faster.

I put the car in gear and carefully pull out of the parking lot. I'm not crying. I can't.

_How could I have been so stupid?_


End file.
